Liebeskrank
by Milva
Summary: Oneshot. Sirius ist zum quatschen da, Remus muss helfen ODER Warum Merlin die Samariter immer belohnt. RemusTonks.


_Liebeskrank_

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört JK, sogar das Pairing, nichts gehört mir. Dabei hat sie diese kleine Essay gar nicht geschrieben, sondern ich. Das Leben ist ungerecht.

**Inhalt**: Oneshot. Sirius ist zum quatschen da, Remus muss _helfen_ ODER Warum Merlin die Samariter immer belohnt. Remus/Tonks.

„ICH BRAUCH HIER MAL HILFE!" hallte eine Frauenstimme durchs Haus. Ein Schimpfwort mit einem lauten F folgte. Wenn Remus hier in der Bibliothek sitzen blieb und später hoch und heilig versicherte, er hätte sie leider nicht gehört, dann wäre das durchaus moralisch vertretbar, fand er. Er las ein Buch über Imoteph, und warum gerade dieser seine Magie nicht vor ägyptischen Muggeln verheimlichen musste, beneidenswerter Zustand. Der hatte bestimmt Diener.

„HILFE!"

Er war schon oft genug gegangen. Tonks würde es überleben. Remus Lupin war doch nicht nur auf die Welt gekommen, um Nymphadora ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Und dann noch eins. Das Fenster zu öffnen. Kingsley mal ne Eule zu schicken. Um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„KÖNNTE MIR BITTE JEMAND-?"

Soll Kreacher doch gehen.

„REMUS!"

Um wenigstens sich selbst und der Bibliothek seinen Unmut zu bezeugen, seufzte er laut und theatralisch, doch machte sich dann schleppend und übertrieben langsam auf den Weg ins Gästezimmer. Remus war gelegentlich der Typ für große Gesten, aber nur wenn keiner dabei war. Schon am Fuße der Treppe vernahm er Tonks Wehklagen, vor ein paar Tagen hatte er es noch ernst genommen und war wie ein Blitz die Treppen hoch gespurtet – und das in seinem Alter, aus der Angst sie hätte starke Schmerzen, doch mittlerweile wusste er, das die toughe Aurorin, war sie denn mal krank, blitzschnell zum hypochondrischen Sensibelchen mutierte. Ja ja, Sirius war zum quatschen da, Remus musste _helfen_.

Kaum hatte er die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet, nahm er - wie ein hoch spezialisiertes Tier – den Geruch von Schokolade wahr. Vollmilch. Und nicht mehr in ganz festem Zustand. Na klar, „Grippe" aber Schokofröschen hinterher jagen.

„Kann ich dir behilflich sein?" fragte Remus schon so automatisiert, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass es im eigentlich zuwider war, den Butler zu spielen. Tonks war blass, aber sie konnte das regulieren, es hatte nicht viel Aussagewert.

„Ich fühl mich so allein…" jaulte sie und schob demonstrativ ihre Unterlippe nach vorn. Es sollten keinerlei Zweifel an ihrem Leiden entstehen. Tonks klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf den Bettrand. So schnell wollte sich Remus nun auch nicht geschlagen geben.

„Ähm…Sirius?" _Ich hab keine Lust_ klang so unhöflich.

„-meint, er müsse Seidenschnabel mehr Aufmerksamkeit zollen", ergänzte Tonks. Drückeberger.

Remus war immer noch nicht bereit, sich zu beugen und blieb beharrlich neben der Tür stehen. Tonks verschränkte wütend die Arme, zog eine Flunsch und reklamierte übermäßig laut: „Ihr seid total fies! Männer eben! JA, geh doch und lass mich hier einsam sterben!"

„Ich hab vorhin zwei Stunden Mau Mau mit dir gespielt! Wir haben heute schon mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht als im gesamten letzten Jahr", verteidigte sich Remus.

Tonks aufsetztes wehleidiges Gesicht verschwand mit einem Mal, sie sah erschrocken aus und konnte es nur schwer verbergen. Ein Moment lang schwieg sie und schaute ihn mit glasigen Augen an. „Du...du musst nicht bleiben. Schon okay." Er hätte erwartet, dass sie wieder eine Grimasse ziehen würde und ihm ihr Leid klagte und schimpfte. Doch das tat sie nicht, sie starrte auf einen Fleck auf der Bettdecke, den sie halbherzig mit dem Fingernagel abzukratzen versuchte. Klang das so gemein? Was hatte er gesagt? Remus überdachte seine letzten Worte noch einmal.

„Nein", sagte er bestimmt und sehr ernsthaft, „ich verbringe gern Zeit mit dir." Es stimmte. Es kribbelte leicht in Remus Magen. Doch Remus hatte dieses Gefühl schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt, dass er es nicht deuten konnte. Tonks hob bei seinen Worten so ruckartig den Kopf, dass er Angst hatte, sie würde sich den Hals verrenken.

„Au!" Tonks rieb sich den Nacken, strahlte ihn jedoch an. Ganz kurz, einen Moment nur, färbten sich ihre blauen Augen grün. Es sah verrückt aus, wie ein Chamäleon, und er musste schmunzeln.

Gut gelaunt warf er sich auf die freie Seite des Doppelbetts. „Vorsicht, die Frösche!" Hektisch zog sie Schokofrösche unter seinem Rücken hervor und stach ihn dabei mit ihren langen Zeigefingern in die Seite. „He!" rief er, während sie immer mehr damit beschäftigt war ihn zu kitzeln, als sie gute Schokolade zu retten. „Man nascht nicht im Bett!" stieß er lachend und sich hin und her windend hervor.

„Wie man s nimmt!" sagte Tonks kichernd, während sie sich jetzt immer mehr gegen Angriffe von Remus erwähren musste. Er war stärker als sie, hielt ihre Hände fest, aber sie war schneller und wendiger, das Aurorentraining muss sich ja eines Tages auszahlen. Ein scherzhafter Kampf begann, in dessen Verlauf ein Pfosten des Baldachins versehentlich gelockert wurde und sich ein erfolglos fliehender Schokofrosch breitflächig über das Bettzeug verteilte.

Immer noch verbissen um Hoheit kämpfend lagen sie vollkommen verkeilt, wie zwei Ringer auf dem Bett mit zerfurchten Laken. Die Bettdecke hatte sich bei einem Ablenkungsmanöver von Remus aus dem Bett verflüchtigt. „Gibst du auf?" fragte Remus.

„Ein Auror lässt sich nicht lebend gefangen nehmen!" knurrte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne und versuchte schwächlich nochmals ihren linken Arm aus seinem Griff zu winden. Ihre Gesichter waren so nah beieinander, dass er ihren Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte. Es kribbelte wieder. Oder immer noch? Und auch noch viel großflächiger. Remus fühlte sich so anderes. Und langsam, vom Verstand und nicht vom Herzen her, begriff er, dass der Grund dafür stürmisch grinsend und mit bonbonrosa Haaren vor ihm lag. „Ich…" Aus einem Impuls heraus wollte er sie küssen. Bevor er sich selbst ernsthaft hätte zurückhalten können, berührten seine Lippen sanft ihre. Es war ein Feuerwerk! Leider nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Erschrocken und endlich wieder bei klarem Verstand zog er den Kopf zurück. Er spürte noch immer den Schatten ihrer warmen, weichen Lippen. Sie sah ihn an, nicht schockiert, verstört oder gar geekelt, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Sie hatte den schönsten Gesichtsausdruck, den er je bei ihr gesehen hatte. Zufrieden und leise lächelnd.

Doch er musste sich irren. Tonks wollte mit Sicherheit keinen Kuss von einem alten, abgebrannten Mann. Einem Werwolf. Das konnte sie nicht wollen. Er würde es auch nicht für sie wollen. Hastig löste er seinen Griff, stieg eilig vom Bett. Er warf keinen Blick zurück, aus der Angst, er sähe nicht mehr das Phantom des glücklichen Lächelns, sondern müsste sich mit der Realität konfrontieren. Abscheu. Da war er sich sicher.

Doch noch bevor er seinen ersten Schritt zur Tür machen konnte, ergriff sie seinen Arm. Sie hielt ihn fest, viel stärker als in ihrer Balgerei vorhin, mit mehr Kraft als man ihrer Statur zutrauen würde.

„Bleib", sagte sie und keine Wut lag darin, oder Mitleid, oder Abscheu.

„Es tut mir leid", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen. „Ich hätte nicht…Ich weiß nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist…" Dabei wusste er es ganz genau.

Sie zog ihn zurück aufs Bett. Er setzte sich, doch die Augen noch starr auf die Fluchtmöglichkeit „Tür" gerichtet.

„Du hast einer kranken Frau einen Wunsch erfüllt, dafür muss man sich nicht entschuldigen", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Drei Tag später hatte Remus Grippe seines Lebens.

**A/N:** Ich schlug eine Kerbe in einen bereits wohlbekannten Bettpfosten. Zum einen: Tonks und Lupin. Für mich eine wohl bekanntes Terrain (Oliver und Katie mussten sich hinten anstellen). Zum anderen: JA, ich bin dem Plotbunny hinterher gekrabbelt wie Alice im Wunderland. Es gibt dutzende Remus/Tonks-Bettgeschichten, dazu noch bedeutend bessere als diese. Und auch weniger kitschig (ich konnte nichts tun, der Kitsch sog mich ein und ich konnte mich nicht freischwimmen…). Was soll s! Wenn ihr es bis hierhin geschafft habt, dann könnt ihr auch reviewen. Bitte, bitte!


End file.
